Retos e Ideas
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: tal y como dice, estos son retos e ideas para futuros fics, para mas informacion por favor leer dentro de este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**¡LOS RETO!**

 **-así es damas y caballeros, yo el autor Alex no Kitsune, autor de los Fics, Jeff The Killer No More, El Ninja de la Esperanza (tanto el primero como el Remake), Los Jinchurikis de Konoha, Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei, El Sorprendente Joven Araña, Naruto: Spiderman Unlimited y The Real Superior Spiderman, The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia and Killer Nightmare of The Dead, los estoy retando –decía yo mientras aparecía en una especie de teatro de cine mirando hacia ustedes mientras que detrás de mí en un pantalla aparecían los nombres de mis Fics.**

 **-ha habido ocasiones en las que algunos autores publican sus ideas para Fanfics futuros o retos para ustedes lectores o demás autores –seguía hablando yo mismo mientras miraba hacia en frente –así que por eso, este "fic" será para anunciar retos o ideas para futuros Fanfics y pienso estrenarlo con este reto:**

 **Escribir un Fanfics de personajes de uno de mis Fanfics los cuales se encuentren leyendo la historia de dicho fic.**

 **-ya saben el clásico leyendo que escriben algunos Autores ya sea de un libro o Fic escrito por alguien más, o incluso los de viendo como películas o series tales como para mencionar algunos: Leyenda Uzumaki, Reading Son of Huntress, y Monster Musume no Uzumaki, etc. –y atrás de mí en la pantalla aparecieron dichos Fics –ahora yo mismo doy este reto, las reglas son las mismas de siempre en todo esto de los fanfics de Leyendo –**

 **1.- el ambiente, será como ustedes decidan, en medio de cierto lugar, un lugar donde el tiempo no avanza o cosas así.**

 **2.- la razón, ya sea para mostrarles el futuro, como fue en el pasado, o como son las cosas en otro universo.**

 **3.- los personajes, ya sean de su propia elección.**

 **-con todo esto listo, yo solo me despido –decía mientras daba una inclinación de despedida –y como siempre les recuerdo, por favor lean mis Fics y dejen sus opiniones y o sugerencias –en eso hice el saludo militar con una gran sonrisa y ojos cerrados –hasta la próxima Ja Ne –**


	2. One Piece New Generation New Adventure

**One Piece: New Generation, New Adventure.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, hoy vengo a presentarles este nuevo fic, este fic es del anime One Piece, así que espero que les guste a ustedes.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes de One Piece al igual que todo sus elementos no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador, yo solo escribí la historia.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm) –personaje pensando.

- ** _Gomu Gomu No…_** – técnica, poder o Akuma No Mi

- **mmmm –** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** ) –monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.1 Nuevo Monkie D.

Hubo una vez un hombre llamando Gold D. Roger el rey de los piratas, poseedor de fama, poder y riquezas inimaginables.

Antes de morir en la horca estas fueron sus últimas palabras:

"mi fortuna es de quien la quiera pero tendrá que encontrarla primero. Deje todo lo que tengo escondido en el **One Piece** "

Entonces los piratas de todo el mundo zarparon al Grand Line en busca del **One Piece** el tesoro que haría sus sueños realidad.

De esto ya han pasado muchos años, y aunque el **One Piece** ya fue encontrado, las aventuras en el mundo Pirata, aún siguen adelante.

En algún puerto de una isla justo ahora había un chico de unos 16 años caminando por las calles de un puerto.

Este chico estaba vestido con una chaqueta roja de manga larga abierta mostrando llevar una camisa de tirantes azul debajo de esta, con una banda amarilla atada a la cintura, unos pantalones negros doblados por debajo de las rodillas con unas sandalias de cintas negras y en su cuello colgando por una cinta había un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja y sobre su vestimenta tenía una gran capa cubriéndolo dejando al descubierto su rostro revelando tener cabello negro largo y despeinado con mechones y puntas naranja y ojos marrones.

-bueno, si lo que dijeron en la otra isla es cierto, esa persona llamada Kasumi debe estar aquí –dijo mientras veía el lugar a su alrededor –solo espero encontrarla –y justo en eso cuando estaba por seguir su camino su estómago dio un rugido y cambio su camino hacia un restaurante cercano –después de comer, ya que Belle-Nee no me dejo desayunar –

Mientras que en otra parte – ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE YA NO HAY….? –ese grito se escuchó salir desde una tienda en donde tal parecía vendían bebidas.

Ese grito provino de una chica rubia de ojos verdes de unos 16 años, tenía puesto un chaleco corto con cuello levantado de color azul, una falda azul con bordes dorados en las aberturas en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estómago y las piernas. También tiene unos calentadores en los brazos de color blanco y púrpura y unas sandalias simples blancas.

-ya se lo dije jovencita, el cargamento del vino que usted nos pide no llego hace una semana y se nos acabó lo que teníamos anteriormente –dijo el señor que atendía el lugar a la chica furioso la cual parecía estar a punto de estallar.

– ¿me estas queriendo decir…que el vino de Fuego el cual es el mejor en todo el East Blue se agotó? –dijo en un susurro apenas audible y el señor solo asintió un poco intimidado por la chica frente a él.

Pero en eso la rubia dio un suspiro y se tranquilizó un poco y se fue del lugar dejando solo al tipo que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo cuando la chica se fue del lugar al igual que todos los demás clientes.

Mientras que fuera del lugar caminando por las calles del lugar estaba la chica de antes refunfuñando –hice el viaje en balde, otra vez, esta es la 3era isla la cual no tiene el Vino de Fuego –decía mientras pateaba una piedrita en su camino y después tomaba un aire pensativo – (esto es muy raro, en cada isla que he ido no me habían dicho que no les llego el cargamento, muy raro) –pensaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

Después de eso volvió a dar un suspiro –mejor voy a comer algo, no he comido algo en 3 días y comer me ayuda a pensar –dijo mientras hacia su camino hacia un restaurante que había visto por allí en su camino anteriormente.

Mientras tanto que con el chico anterior él estaba haciendo su camino hacia un restaurante pensando en lo que podría comer en cuanto llegara, pero tenía que gastar la menor cantidad de Berries ya que no quería problemas con Belle-Nee.

Cuando llego al restaurante entro a este y fue a la barra para sentarse –hola, ¿que quisiera ordenar? –dijo una camarera la cual llego a atender al peli negro de mechas naranja.

–gracias, quisiera pedir… –pero justo cuando iba a dar su orden las puertas del local había sido abiertas de modo estrepitoso y todos giraron las cabezas para ver quién era y en eso el chico pudo ver que todos en el lugar pusieron un rostro de miedo al ver a la persona que había llegado.

Ese alguien era un hombre mayor de pelo puntiagudo color marrón, ojos negros y cejas anchas. Además llevaba puesta una camisa azul oscura con cuello más claro y una especie de lazo delgado atado a su frente. Tiene una cicatriz en la barbilla y él estaba seguido de otros dos hombres con espadas. El oji marrón no sabía porque todos parecían tenerle miedo asi que solo decidió esperar a que la camarera decidiera tomar su orden.

-muy bien, ¿quién me atenderá? –pregunto el tipo en voz alta haciendo que todos a excepción del peli negro se tensaran y en eso el tipo seguido de los otros dos comenzo a hacer su camino hacia la camarera que estaba atendiendo al chico la cual estaba tiesa y pálida al verlo ir hacia ella – ¡oye, quiero un plato de sopa y un tarro de cerveza, ahora! –dijo el tipo llamando la atención del peli negro – ¡¿que no vas a hacerlo?! –dijo el tipo frunciendo el ceño.

–Oye amigo, ten más respeto –todo se tensaron al ver como el chico de 16 años se puso de pie encarando al tipo y este solo le dirigió una mirada al chico.

–esto no es contigo niño. Oye mujer ¿cuándo tendrás lista mi comida? –dijo volviendo a ver a la camarera ignorando al peli negro que frunció el ceño.

–Te dije que tuvieras más respeto –volvió a decirle y todos volvieron a tensarse y miraron al chico una vez más.

-¿acaso no sabes quién soy chico? –pregunto al oji marrón el cual solo ladeo el cuello sin entender.

–un tipo que no tiene el más mínimo respeto hacia los demás –respondió haciendo que el sujeto apretara los dientes y en eso uno de los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban hablo.

–maldito Baka, ¡él es Koru el Pirata más fuerte de esta parte del océano! –dijo llamando la atención del chico mientras le apuntaba con su espada y después de eso el peli negro con mechas naranja solo parto la espada con su dedo.

–y ¿qué? –eso dejo con los ojos abiertos a los 3 sujetos al ver la expresión de no comprender del chico –eso no le da el derecho de tratar mal a los demás –dijo al momento de tomar el arma de las manos de tipo y lanzarla lejos y después de eso.

POW

Le dio un tremendo golpe al rostro mandándolo a volar lejos del lugar.

-maldito mocoso, como te atreves a hacer eso –dijo el otro tipo con espada al momento de lanzarse a atacar al peli negro con su espada, pero justo en eso.

CLINK

Su espada fue detenida por un brazo envuelto en fuego, pero este no le pertenecía al oji marrón –sabes que es de cobardes atacar cuando tu oponente no está prestando atención –la voz femenina les llamo la atención a ellos y se fijaron que entre el chico el atacante estaba la chica rubia de hace rato y era de ella el brazo de fuego para después ella retirara su brazo y le diera un fuerte golpe al estómago mandándolo a volar junto con el otro; después de eso todos en el lugar estaban sumamente atónitos al ver a dos chicos desafiar a Koru y haber mandado a volar a sus guardaespaldas de un solo golpe, y en eso Koru solo vio a ambos chicos con el ceño fruncido y después dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

–Vámonos –le dijo a sus seguidores los cuales se levantaron del suelo lo acompañaron y comenzó a irse – (me las pagaran mocosos) –pensó mientras la imagen de ambos chicos seguía en su mente.

De regreso al restaurante tanto el peli negro como la rubia seguían de pie en el restaurante viendo el lugar en donde Koru se había ido y después de eso ambos se vieron –buen golpe, eres genial sabes –dijo el oji marrón a la oji verde la cual solo le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

–tu tampoco lo haces mal, ese fue un buen golpe –y después de eso ambos se fueron a sentar a una mesa para que después todo lo que paso anteriormente fuera olvidado y comenzaran a comer.

-y dime ¿qué haces aquí?, por tu vestimenta puedo ver que estas de viaje –dijo la rubia la ver la vestimenta del chico que estaba comiendo un gran trozo de carne.

–así es, estoy buscando a alguien y según lo que me dijeron, se encontraba en esta isla, pero no la he encontrado –dijo después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

–Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Ace –se presentó el ahora nombrado Ace llamando la atención de la chica por dicho nombre.

–espera…. ¿Ace? –

–así es, mis padres me pusieron ese nombre en honor a Portgas D. Ace un gran pirata y alguien que Tou-san llego a respetar y querer como un hermano y ¿cuál es tu nombre si no es mucha molestia? –pidió el peli negro para después masticar otro pedazo de carne.

–bueno, digamos que estamos casi en un mismo barco…..mi nombre es Portgas D. Kasumi, mi apellido es en honor a Portgas D. Ace quien llego a ser el héroe de la isla en donde nací y eso también fue porque como ves tengo poderes de fuego –dijo mientras mostraba una de sus manos al momento en que esta se volviera de fuego dejando impresionado a Ace.

Pero después de unos segundos, cuando Ace escucho el nombre de la rubia sus ojos se abrieron aún más –espera, ¡¿tú eres Kasumi?! –Le pregunto mientras que la rubia solo alzo la ceja y asintió – ¡la misma Kasumi que dicen que incendio todo un bosque alrededor de un pueblo al pelear contra un Caza Recompensas! –volvió a preguntar y esta Vez Kasumi un poco avergonzada asintió y en eso en el rostro de Ace apareció una gran sonrisa.

-¡POR FAVOR SE MI NAKAMA! –

Esa petición tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, ¿acaso escucho bien?, este chico le acababa de pedir que ella fuera su….

-¿Nakama? –Pregunto la chica a Ace el cual asintió aun con su sonrisa.

– ¡Claro!, podre no parecerlo, pero soy un pirata, el capitán para ser exactos, y justo ahora estoy buscando a mas miembros para la tripulación, ¿qué me dices? –pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva de la chica y esta parecía pensarlo por unos segundos, y por ese tiempo Ace pensó que la había convencido.

Pero.

-por supuesto que…..no –

Esa respuesta dejo a Ace de piedra por unos segundos pero en eso –a menos que… –volvió a decir Kasumi haciendo que las esperanzas de Ace aumentaran otra vez –que me ayudes a descubrir porque los cargamentos de Vino de Fuego no han llegado a este lugar…..esta es la tercera isla en la que vengo a buscar dicho vino pero me dicen lo mismo, que los cargamentos no llegaron cuando debían. Ayúdame con eso, y lo pensare ok –dijo mientras le tendía la mano y Ace después de pensarlo por unos segundos acepto el trato estrechando su mano con la de ella.

Tiempo después cerca del puerto –bueno, ¿qué has descubierto? –pregunto Kasumi a Ace.

–bueno, según me entere parece que los cargamentos no llegaban debido a que alguien asaltaba los barcos y robaban parte del cargamento, eso es lo único que se –respondió Ace mientras que Kasumi asentía.

–y yo descubrí que tal parece el tipo Koru tiene a todo el lugar sumido en el miedo, no me sorprende que sea el quien este robando todo –dijo Kasumi mientras recordaba la plática que tuvo con algunos de los pobladores los cuales parecían muy asustados al hablar de ese tema.

– ¡bueno, ya tenemos un posible lugar de donde está, ahora solo tenemos que ir, golpearlo, recuperar lo que robo y de paso librar al pueblo de el! –dijo Ace como si eso fuera la cosa más fácil de este mundo mientras hacia su camino hacia el puerto en donde estaban las balsas.

–espera ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto Kasumi mientras veía a Ace hacer su camino.

–muy fácil….al barco que está allí –dijo mientras señalaba un barco que estaba a cierta distancia del puerto.

– ¿y tú como sabes que ese barco le pertenece a el? –le pregunto al momento en que Ace señalara otra cosa que estaba en el barco y cuando Kasumi lo vio le salió una enorme gota en la nuca.

"BARCO PIRATA DE KORU, NO SE ACEPTAN INVASORES" eso decía un letrero el cual estaba pintado en el casco del barco.

Mientras que en el barco de Koru, muchos piratas se encontraban bebiendo y comiendo la que parecía ser la mercancía robada de los barcos y cantando en la proa.

Mientras que abajo del barco en la balsa en donde se encontraba Ace y Kasumi –muy bien llegamos, pero ahora ¿cómo aremos para subir? –pregunto Kasumi y en eso Ace solo le sonrío mientras que de la nada sacaba dos barriles.

 **(N.A: si han visto el 1er capítulo de One Piece, ya saben lo que vendrá)**

Minutos más tarde justo ahora en el poste de observación había dos piratas viendo el horizonte pero justo en eso dos golpes sordos les llamo la atención, y cuando bajaron la mirada se encontraron con dos barriles flotando en el agua los cuales habían chocado con el casco del barco.

–Mira ¿que serán? –

–Seguramente son dos barriles de vino que se debieron caer del barco –dijeron los dos piratas mientras veían los barriles flotar en el agua ignorando por completo la balsa que estaba debajo.

–OIGAN PAR DE IDIOTAS –grito a un par de piratas que estaban caminando por ahí –SUBAN ESOS BARRILES –e hicieron eso y sacando una soga la lanzaron al primer barril y cuando sujetaron fuertemente el barril lentamente comenzaron a subirlo pero les costaba.

–valla que pesa –dijo uno de ellos mientras tiraba con fuerza para finalmente tener el barril dentro del barco –bueno solo falta ese –dijo mientras subían el otro y este era mucho más pesado –este pesa mucho mas –y con mucho esfuerzo lograron subirlo igualmente.

Después de eso comenzaron a rodar los barriles hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la cocina y después lo voltearon –valla y con la sed que tenemos, crees que estaría mal tomarnos un trago –dijo uno de ellos.

–pero no creen que el capitán Koru se enoje si se entera de esto –dijo otro de ellos.

–Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que enterarse –dijo otro mientras sonreía y se preparaba para abrir uno de los barriles.

Pero justo en eso.

Ace salió destrozando el barril y le dio un gran golpe a la barbilla al que estaba por abrir el barril haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

Los demás habían quedado en Shock al ver a Ace salir del barril que no se dieron cuanta como la tapa que tenía el otro barril fue quitada por Kasumi la cual estaba adentro.

-¿quien demonios eres?–gritaron los piratas mientras veían a Ace.

–Mejor preocúpense por saber quién es ella –les dijo Ace mientras les señalaba atrás de ellos y cuando estos se giraron para saber que estaba apuntando se encontraron con dos puños incrustándose en su rostro para acompañar a su compañero en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

-valla que esto ha funcionado –dijo Kasumi algo impresionada al ver funcionar el plan de Ace.

–bueno, recuerdo lo que una vez me conto Tou-san de cómo una vez que se escondió en un barril fue subido a un barco y después peleo contra la capitana de dicho barco. Aunque al principio se escondió en el barril para salvarse de un remolino y el que llegara a ese barco fue pura casualidad –admitió mientras se frotaba la cabeza al recordar como su padre le conto una de sus aventuras.

Después de eso ambos chicos salieron de la cocina para hacer su camino por el barco, pero en eso se encontraron con muchos piratas –INTRUSOS –grito uno de ellos llamando la atención de los demás y enseguida salieron en contra de Ace y Kasumi los cuales solo comenzaron a pelea contra ellos.

Kasumi dejaba a todos inconscientes y con quemaduras a todo aquel contra el que se enfrentara mientras que Ace también dejaba inconscientes a todos con sus fuertes golpes y digamos que todo este alboroto llamo la atención de Koru y a sus guaruras.

-¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?! –Y en eso vio a todos y cada uno de sus tripulantes en el suelo con marcas de quemaduras y fuertes golpes y en medio de todos ellos se encontró con los dos chicos que había visto en el restaurante hace unas horas – ¡esos dos mocosos! –dijo sorprendido al verlos a los dos y tal parecía habían derrotado a casi todos en su tripulación – ¡¿qué demonios están haciendo estos dos aquí?! –les exigió a los dos los cuales solo alzaron su mirada para verlo.

–nada, solo queremos que regreses todo lo que robaste –respondió Kasumi con los brazos cruzados.

-y de paso darte una patada en el trasero para sacarte de estos lugares –dijo Ace mientras se quitaba su capa y se frotaba su brazo derecho preparándose para pelear.

-¿y quién se creen que son para decirme que hacer? –dijo Koru mientras que dos de sus miembros de tripulación se ponían al lado de el –a por ellos –ordeno a los sujetos y esos asintieron al momento de ir tras los dos.

-preguntas quienes somos –dijo Kasumi mientras veía venir a los tipos hacia ellos.

-pues te lo diremos –respondió Ace preparando un puño

POW

PAM

Ambos sujetos fueron golpeados fácilmente por los dos chicos mandándolos a volar hasta el otro lado del barco.

-mi nombre es Portgas D. Kasumi –dijo la rubia.

-y mi nombre es… ¡Monkie D. Ace, Capitán de la Tripulación Pirata del One Piece! –dijo Ace sorprendiendo a todos.

Monkie D.

Solo había dos personas con ese nombre, y esos eran el Rey de los Piratas y su esposa.

Monkie D. Luffy Sombrero de Paja y Nami la Gata Ladrona.

Eso quiere decir que…

-¡es el hijo del Rey de los Piratas! -

-y sabes algo….mi padre me enseño que no importa lo que seas….Pirata, Marine, Caza recompensas…..si tú haces algo malo –dijo Ace mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de sus puños, se ponía el sombrero de Paja y comenzaba a caminar a paso lento hacia Koru –¡VOY A PATEARTE EL TRASERO! –

-y tú crees que eso me importa –dijo Koru mientras que más de sus subordinados aparecían –tras el –dijo ahora enfocándose en el peli negro.

En eso Ace se hiso hacia atrás para eludir un corte de espada de parte de uno y después le dio un golpe en la cabeza para mandarlo al suelo, enseguida dio una fuerte patada a uno que quería darle un corte por detrás y en eso dio un salto para eludir a otro de esos que también intentaron atacarlo por la espalda.

-oigan que por la espalda es trampa –

En eso dio un paso a la izquierda para eludir el corte descendente de uno y después lo tomo por la cabeza y lo mando a chocar contra los demás.

-ACE CIUDADO –dijo Kasumi mientras veía a otro grupo de Piratas detrás del chico mientras que ella dejaba K.O a otro grupo.

Ace al escucharlo corrió hasta la cubierta para luego detenerse y se dio la vuelta para encarar al grupo que lo perseguía.

-muy bien…hora de ponerse serios –dijo Ace al momento de poner sus manos al frente y después con fuerza lanzarlas hacia atrás de su espalda, y enseguida sucedió algo sorprendente.

Los brazos de Ace comenzaron a estirarse hasta estar a varios metros de distancia del barco.

- ** _Gomu Gomu no….._** –Y como los Piratas había estado corriendo hacia Ace no pudieron detenerse a tiempo para tratar de irse, a parte ya era tarde – ** _¡Bazooka! (Estira Estira….. ¡Bazuca!)_** _–_

Las manos luego salieron disparadas hacia adelante golpeando con gran fuerza a los Piratas con sus palmas de las manos.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! –gritaron sorprendidos tanto Kasumi como Koru al ver como Ace había estirado su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué rayos eres tu maldito chico?! –pregunto Koru algo asustado.

-¿yo? –pregunto Ace mientras miraba a Koru para después este se tomara de la mejilla y la estirara con fuerza –soy el hijo del Hombre de Goma, Shishi –

-asi que…..comiste una Akuma no MI (Fruta del Diablo) –dijo Kasumi ya que esa era la única explicación posible para esto.

Ace solo miro a su, por el momento, compañera y negó con la cabeza –no, jamás he comido una Akuma no MI, desde que tengo memoria siempre pude estirar mi cuerpo –

-pero ¿cómo es posible? Se supone que para tener ese tipo de poderes tienes que comer una Akuma no Mí –

-Pues no he comido ninguna… y me alegro de no hacerlo Tou-san dice que esas cosas saben asquerosas –y luego tuvo un ligero temblor pues si lo que su padre decia era cierto, no quería comer una.

-bueno dejemos esto para después –dijo Kasumi al momento en que ellos dirigieran su mirada en Koru el cual parecía estar sumamente espantado – ¡tenemos un idiota que derrotar! –

-es cierto… ¡es hora de patear un trasero! –

(Saint Seiya – OST I –1 Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken)

-recuérdalo muy bien…. –decia Ace mientras apretaba uno de sus puños y Kasumi los envolvía en fuego –este es el poder del….. ¡Próximo Rey de los Piratas y sus Nakamas! –y en eso ambos chicos se lanzaron al ataque.

La primera en atacar fue Kasumi pues esta dio un salto hasta estar frente a Koru y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara mandándolo hacia donde esta Ace el cual ya lo esperaba y en eso le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago mandándolo a chocar contra un cuarto del barco.

Cuando Koru salio del cuarto recién destruido pudo ver en frente de él, a los dos chicos esperándolo y pudo ver que en los rostros de ambos habían una sonrisas retadoras.

-tomen esto –dijo Koru mientras sacaba una espada y la blandió en contra de los dos chicos.

Pero ambos lograron eludir el corte de la espada al agacharse –parece que no entiendes –dijo Kasumi mientras veía como Koru trataba de darles otro corte a ambos chicos, pero en eso Ace detuvo la espada con su mano desnuda para sorpresa de Koru.

En eso Ace alzo un poco la espada en manos de Koru para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

-muy bien ya es momento de terminar con esto –decia Kasumi mientras encendía su puño derecho.

-estoy de acuerdo…..oye Teme, vamos a ablandarte a golpes y después rostizarte como un filete –

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! –dijo Koru algo asustando por lo que dijo Ace.

En eso Kasumi salio disparada hacia Koru el cual trato de darle un corte con la espada pero en eso el cuerpo de Kasumi se volvió fuego y paso a estar por detrás de Koru para sorpresa de este y con su puño derecho a punto de darle un fuerte golpe.

-toma esto… **_Hi no Ken (Puño de Fuego)_** –y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mando en dirección hacia Ace el cual parecía estarlo esperado – ¡TU TURNO ACE! –

-¡ENTENDIDO! –exclamo al momento de estirar su brazo derecho con su mano hecha puño a una lejana distancia hacia atrás de el – ** _Gomu Gomu no…._** –y en eso el brazo dejo de estirarse para detenerse de golpe – ** _¡Pistol! (Estira Estira….. ¡Pistola!)_** –y el resultado fue instantáneo, pues cuando el brazo se detuvo este salio disparado hacia adelante a gran velocidad por la distancia estirada y después…..

POW

Lo que Koru sintió en ese momento fue el puño de Ace impactar contra su estómago con gran fuerza, dicha fuerza era tan alta que estaba en el punto de comparar el puñetazo con un disparo de un arma. Y fue debido a esa misma fuerza ejercida que Koru salio disparado fuera del barco a gran velocidad a la distancia del mar hacia la isla para chocar contra el primer edificio que tenía en frente.

Kasumi en verdad estaba sorprendida, Ace, era verdaderamente fuerte, tener esa gran fuerza para mandar a volar desde esa distancia a Koru mostraba eso.

-bueno –dijo Ace de pronto llamando la atención de Kasumi –ya es momento de regresarle a las personas lo que Koru robo –

(Fin Ost)

Pero justo en ese momento.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Varias explosiones se escucharon alrededor del barco en donde se encontraban y el agua subía por ellas mojando un poco la cubierta del barco.

Una vez que todo seso, Kasumi y Ace miraron en frente para ver qué era lo que pasaba y vieron a un par de metros de ellos a un gran grupo de barcos los cuales pertenecían a una organización que aún no tenía el agrado de los piratas.

-es la marina –dijo Kasumi al ver los barcos.

-oh demonios, soy Pirata y la Marina y yo no hemos tenido muy buenos términos, debo irme –dijo Ace mientras saltaba de la cubierta hacia el bote improvisado siendo, pero antes de irse Kasumi igualmente salto y aterrizo en bote –¿Por qué bienes? –

-¿recuerdas que dije que si me ayudabas pensaría en tu proposición de ser parte de tu tripulación? –y Ace asintió con la cabeza –pues esta es mi respuesta…. Capitán –

A Ace le creció una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar que Kasumi si se uniría a su tripulación, un paso más a su meta, un nuevo Nakama.

Así que sin más, Kasumi puso una de sus manos en dirección atrás de ellos y creando una gran llamarada, esta fue usada como propulsor para así salir del lugar a gran velocidad.

Esta era sin duda, el comienzo de un nuevo viaje, una nueva historia, una nueva Generación.

Una Nueva Aventura.


End file.
